


Superbowl Sunday with the Vampire Lestat

by YourGreenEyedMonster (Mon_beau_sur_lun)



Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mon_beau_sur_lun/pseuds/YourGreenEyedMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short and sweet this is what I think will be happening on Superbowl Sunday with L/L...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superbowl Sunday with the Vampire Lestat

Sometimes football isn’t so bad especially when you are lying in bed watching it with the one you love…

“Ohhh yess, I want an instant replay of that touchdown,” I said excitedly as he moved his fangs enticingly along the curve of my neck. I felt his fangs glide down my chest teasingly. “Damn it another fumble!” I yelled impatiently as I moved my hand over his chest…

I pushed him out of the way- he knew better than to mess with me during a Superbowl game. “Stop it Lestat. I didn’t go to the stadium to see this because you promised to let me watch the game in peace.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anne Rice owns the characters. No money made here.  
> 2-7-16 520pm  
> Drabble Dimanche: Superbowl Sunday Edition  
> Prompts: Football, Fumble, Touchdown, Replay, Stadium (all used)


End file.
